Revealing Fate
by Bunnylass
Summary: Jesse POV. Missing scene from 'Twilight'. Part of 'The Shock Of A Lifetime' series. Jesse wakes up in the hospital alive. Coming face to face with old sensations and new realizations...


_**Disclaimer:**_ The Mediator belongs to Meg Cabot.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ Special chapter for _'The Shock Of A Lifetime'_, series. Missing scene from '_Twilight'_. Jesse's POV of what happened, just after he woke up in the hospital, alive.

_**A/N: **_This is mainly for one of my Anonymous Reviewers - _**Meg**_. She mentioned in one of her reviews, of doing a one-shot at what happened after Jesse woke up alive. But just in case there was others out there, who was interested and curious too, this goes to you all, also **:D** So I hope it's okay and you all enjoy. It came out slightly different than what I expected, but ain't that always the way **:)**

* * *

**_Revealing Fate..._**

I let my tenderly spoken word drift to Susannah quietly. Watching as her eyes lit with the power and truth behind that one statement. Her shaking laughter turning into one of happy sobbing. I wished I had the strength to reach out and wipe away her tears, but I felt so tired and drained. The one act of lifting my hand to rid me of my mask, had sapped more energy than I could have realized. My eyes begged to be able to feel more of her, without saying the words. But Susannah heard my silent plea anyway. Lifting her hand to comb her fingers through my hair. Gazing down at me with so much sentiment, I couldn't process it all.

I could feel the warmth of Susannah's hand as she brushed it through my hair. I could feel the weight of her tears as they fell down onto my chest. The moisture soaking right through my clothing and touching my skin. I had never felt something so wonderful before. I desperately wanted to reach a hand out and to feel one of those tears on my finger. Only because I could now. Because I would feel the all the sensations and emotions that would come with one small action. There was nothing holding me back from feeling everything being thrown at me. Even if it was just to be able to feel the texture of Susannah's silky hair against my rough palm.

Susannah gazed down at me through her tears. Laughing with joy, relief or happiness; I wasn't sure. There was too much to assimilate there. But I did know, that I was sharing every emotion that raced across her shimmering eyes. I was travelling with her, on this wild unpredictable journey. And I didn't want it to stop. All I could see and all I wanted to be able to vision, was Susannah hovering above me. The rest of the world threatened to drop away and leave nothing else.

It could have been the pain that was still assaulting my body with every intake of breath I took. Still trying to get to grips with old senses and new discoveries streaming through my blood and clouding my mind. Or it could have been the gently touch of Susannah. Unknowingly making me drift closer and closer to slumber. No matter how much I tried to fight it. How much I tried to stay awake and feel more. But my body was craving rest and a reprieve from the pain. I was powerless to stop it. The sensation of my mind slowly closing off and making me feel more disconnected, was something I haven't felt in so long, I was beginning to think it was just a myth. Sleep. Maybe I would start to remember what that once was.

The person who had been standing next to Susannah - letting us have as much privacy as possible - finally stepped forward and made themselves known. I couldn't focus on their face, or their dark clothing. But I did recognize his voice and with it, he brought an added layer of comfort to my startled and shocked state. Just the knowledge, that Susannah hadn't been here alone. And that she hadn't had to of faced the possibility of my leaving her, without someone there to help her; soothed me further.

"Rest, Jesse," Father Dominic quietly said. I could hear a smile in his voice as I reluctantly let my eyes close and leaving my new life for a short time. "We'll be here when you wake up."

I could feel Susannah lean closer to me, whispering something into my ear, as she continued her gentle stroking of my hair. Her breath rushed over my sensitive skin, allowing a small smile to grace my face. But it was her words, that I held close to me as I slipped into sleep. Holding them tight and revelling in the truth behind them. Of the unspoken future, I was now allowed to be included in.

"I promise."

xXx

When I woke again - maybe hours later - the pain was dulled to a pleasant and lilting hum. Just touching the edge of my consciousness but not invading any further than that. Before I opened my eyes, I listened to the world around me. The steady beep of the machine beside my bed. Recording what they would call my stats. The twinge and pull on my arm, that I knew was connected to an I.V line, keeping me hydrated and no doubt with pain medication. The reason for why the proof of my survival was staying at bay for the time being. Helping to keep my mind sharper, but my actions lazy and slow.

I could smell the sterile air. Weighing down my nerves and assaulting my sensitive nose. It was something I could get used to though. I knew the main reason for it's potent strength, was because for so long, smells had been filtered to me. Dulled and suppressed. Now I had a physical body again, the filmy layer had been removed, thus causing sounds, smells and my vision to become a lot clearer and more impressive. Over time, it would hopefully be tamed a little. Or for me to at least, become used to it. But for the moment, I reveled in my new found abilities.

The next thing I noticed, was the solid strength and grip on my hand, laying on the course blanket covering me. The soft and lean fingers entwined with my own, was familiar and more than welcomed. Keeping her promise to me, of being there when I woke up. I could feel a weight lying beside our joined hands, followed by a gentle air being breathed over my sensitised skin. Her breathing deep and low. I knew without opening my eyes that she was fast asleep. I didn't want to disturb her, so I laid as still as possible. I shifted slightly trying to remove the ache running down my back, for laying in the same position for too long.

"Jesse?"

Hearing Father Dominic's gruff voice from the other side of my bed, I opened my eyes slowly. Wary of the bright light in the room and turned to look at him. Catching his bright blue eyes staring back at me curiously and with a bountiful amount of awe and relief. His glasses did nothing to hide his wonder at the miracle that had occured in such a short amount of time. When I turned to him, his face pulled into a small, trembling smile.

"Father Dominic," I greeted him. Fighting the cough threatening to come forth. In doing so, likely to jostle and waken Susannah. I clamped my jaw tight against the tickle in my dry and raspy throat. Noticing my problem, Father Dominic retrieved a cup of water, accompanied with a straw and let me have a few sips to moisten my throat. When he pulled it away, I laid my head back against the pillow, letting the water trickle down throat and coating the soreness there. I breathed a sigh of relief when I swallowed and the scratch was minimal. "Thank you, Padre." I finally managed to say.

He nodded in return and sat back down in his orange chair. Leaning in closer to peer at me. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Mostly concerned with my well-being, but I knew there was a hint of curiosity underlying that. I couldn't blame him. It wasn't everyday a ghost was brought into contact with their physical body, they had believed they had left behind long ago. And in doing so, allowing me to become . . . alive, again.

"I'm very tired, Padre," I honestly answered, making sure to keep my voice down a little. "I have little strength and everything hurts." I broke off. My voice held no self-pity or weakness. I didn't see the pain or fatigue as something that was to be worried for. Because it only honed in the fact, I was still trying to get my mind through. The symptoms only helped to enforce that. "But it also feels . . . unbelievable. There's so much to take in and so much I can't absorb. It's overwhelming." I smiled.

Father Dominic chuckled lowly at my indulgent tone. Understanding coating his wise eyes. "I'm not surprised, Jesse," He said, knowingly. "And to be truthful, I'm still having trouble getting my own mind wrapped around all that's happened so far," His voice sounded wistful and sympathetic. "I can't imagine how it must have felt . . ." He trailed off, looking at a spot over the other side of the room, in a world of his own. Or a past long since gone, but present in his heart, each day.

He soon shook himself out of it though and gave me an embarrassed smile.

"The doctors came around to see you while you were sleeping." He continued, changing the subject onto safer ground for us both. "They can't fathom how you managed to have such a miraculous recovery so quickly. Of course, Susannah and I had no answer for them. But I have a feeling they will be asking you lots of questions."

"I'll just tell them I don't remember, Padre," I answered his unasked question. "It's simpler and less complicated that way. I'll regain my strength and focus back quickly, hopefully. There shouldn't be any need for me to be here any longer than necessary." I let my eyes drift over to Susannah. Sleeping as peacefully as she possible could, on my other side. Her hair was mussed and she was paler than normal. But still, she looked beautiful to me. I let my gaze rove her every feature. Taking her all in, with new and experienced eyes.

At least until Father Dominic broke me out of my daze.

"I told her to get some rest," He quietly said, watching his young charge sleeping and unknowing to the conversation taking place around her. "She was fighting to stay awake after you went back off to sleep. She's been drinking lots of coffee, trying to keep herself going." I smiled at what Father Dominic was telling me. Knowing it was close to what I would of expected from her. But she needed the rest as much as anyone. I wasn't the only one to have gone through an emotional and physical ordeal. If anything, Susannah's had been worse. I couldn't lose sight of that.

I never will.

"She told me to wake her if she wasn't when you woke," Father Dominic continued. "But I'm reluctant to do so." He pondered, pushing his glasses back up his nose with a finger. "The doctor should be back to see you soon. I'm sure she's not going to want to be asleep when he arrives."

"You're right," I acknowledged. But I too was wary about waking her. As much as I wished to look into her eyes again, her mind and body were craving rest. "But maybe we could leave her a little longer," I said, gazing at her slightly relaxed but alert form.

"Why don't I go and get her a drink for when she wakes?" He said, standing up from his seat and walking to the end of the bed, where I glanced up at him. "And we'll wake her when I get back. It's going to take me a few minutes to get there and back anyway."

I nodded, agreeing. "Okay, Padre," I smiled, not seeing any other option or choice. "Thank you." He nodded in return to my gracious thanks and walked over to the door, quietly opening it and slipping out silently. Letting the door clicked closed behind him.

I sat in the silence with Susannah by my side for the duration of his absence. My mind pulling me towards different stray thoughts and memories flying around my mind. Trying to clutch onto the elusive memories that were imprinted on my mind, but as though I was looking from different eyes. Another person. In another time. But with the people from the present occupying it. The more I tried to grasp onto them, the further they drifted away from me. Leaving me with unanswered queries and thoughts.

But I did know that the scattered memories wouldn't be returning to me again. Whatever had happened in the past, between Susannah and myself, was never going to be seen by me again. The only way for me to get the answers I sought, would be from Susannah herself. But I couldn't help but feel a small part of me, wanting to leave it there. In the past, where they couldn't touch us again. Where they would be safe and away from tarnishing the new chance and new life I had just been given. I didn't want to throw this new opportunity away. I didn't deserve too.

So I let the relief and gratefulness I felt, at only indulging myself in the memories I wished to keep. Of my family, my friends and of Susannah. I would hold on to the dear ones and release the unwanted. I didn't need them. Now was a chance for me to experience and throw myself into a new start.

Father Dominic returned shortly after, pulling me from my faraway dreams and back to the present. He set the bottle of juice down on my bed-side table. Resuming his seat on the other side of me. It was just as I was preparing to ask him something, that the quiet room was suddenly and abruptly interrupted. The door swung open and was entered by a doctor and a nurse. Their loud voices as they spoke together, split the air around us. I cringed when the doctors booming voice directed at me and woke Susannah with a start.

"Mr. De Silva!" He smiled at me, picking up my chart that was hanging off the end of my bed. "Good to see you awake. Now let's see how you're doing." And he continued his perusal of my notes, while the nurse came up to Father Dominic's side and moved past him with a simple, "Sorry, Father." He stood back out of her way and watched slightly chagrined as Susannah pinned him with a glare.

"I thought you were going to wake me," Susannah began, patting down her hair with one hand. The other still entwined with my fingers. "Nice wake up call, Father D."

"Susannah," I said lightly, attracting her attention away from the good Priest and onto myself. "I asked him not to wake you just yet. You looked too peaceful to be disturbed. Don't be mad with Father Dominic."

"I'm not," She replied, blushing slightly. "It was just a shock, that's all," She looked up at Father Dominic, smiling apologetically. "Sorry Father D."

"It's quite all right, Susannah," He smiled in return. "I understand."

I watched curious as the nurse busied herself with the equipment and machines attached to me. Not understanding or knowing what it was she was doing. I turned my attention back to the doctor, still reading over my chart at the foot of my bed. A deep frown pulling down his brows. He didn't look that old. My father's age. Maybe a little bit older. His hair was greying and thinning on top. His stature wasn't tall. Maybe a little shorter than Father Dominic himself. But he seemed as though he was friendly enough. If not a little rushed. I put his deep frown down to the lack of understanding of how I had managed to recover so suddenly.

I caught Susannah's eye and shared a private conversation without the words. Both feeling and thinking the same thing. '_If only they knew the truth_,'. Susannah smiled, laying her other hand atop of our entwined ones. Pulling me in with her deep eyes. I would of happily carried on sinking into their depths, if it hadn't of been for the doctor clearing his throat to get our attention.

"I would like to speak to, Mr. De Silva alone if I may?" He said, pointedly looking at Father Dominic and Susannah. Silently asking them to leave.

I saw the quick panic to flash into Susannah's eyes, before I could say anything. I squeezed her hand slightly, putting her at ease. Drawing her attention back to my eyes. I tried to convey my own relaxed and soothing feelings. Letting her know there was nothing to be worried about.

"It's okay, _querida_," I said, allowing myself to say such a tender name for her in the company of others. Father Dominic came around and guided Susannah out of her chair. Imploring her with his own eyes that there wasn't anything to be concerned about. I knew what her silent fears were, but I also felt they were not needed. I was perfectly happy to answer anything the doctor wanted to know. Within reason. But just to ease her a little more, I raised our joined hands to my lips and brushed a light kiss over her knuckles. Keeping my eyes locked on Susannah's the whole time.

Once Susannah had let go of my hand - albeit reluctantly by us both - she allowed Father Dominic to take her over to the door. Shooting me one quick reassuring smile before they disappeared through and closed it behind them. Taking a deep - and almost unfamiliar - breath at the sudden and strange silence overtaking the room, I cautiously raised my eyes and turned to face the doctor. Finding his pondering and curious gaze, honed on me expectantly.

xXx

Talking to the doctor and answering his endless questions, whilst having the nurse standing by and watching, had taken more out of me than I cared to admit. Endless enquiries as to what I had been doing the night previously, to have gotten myself into such a drastic and life-threatening state. Was or had there been alcohol or drugs involved. Prescribed or otherwise. Questions about my lifestyle and my job. Family medical history. On and on they went.

His hard gruelling questions and stubbornness to try and unearth something that wasn't there, had become frustrating and annoying. Though I tried to school my expression and give nothing away, I'm sure it was noticed in my tart and pinched expression as our meeting and examination was drawing to a close. I knew in large part, it was due to the pain that was starting to swim back onto me again. But his suspicious nature, was wearing thin to my tired mind.

Thankfully he seemed to notice the pain I was in again. It felt as though I had jarred my whole body, from a high velocity impact. The ache that had been held at bay, had slowly been creeping forward since I'd woken. Minutely at first, until I was required to move more than I would have thought, during the doctors visit. But where before, I had the distraction of Father Dominic to help me ignore the throbbing that ran throughout my being. Even my nails seemed to ache. It hadn't taken long for the doctor to notice the signs. Obviously being used to looking for them. But he did inhibit another pain reliever, only milder than the first.

He left me alone shortly after. Claiming to come and see me soon. Leaving me to fight off the waves of tiredness that was sweeping all over me. Not even a minute after he was gone and Susannah was back in the room with me, once again. Much to my relief. But Father Dominic didn't come with her this time. She was alone. Another thing I was thankful for.

Watching her hover by the door, I stretched out my arm to Susannah. Asking for her to come to me. Instantly she started striding over to me and let me envelope her in my arm. I tried to raise my other, to hold her more comfortable or to sweep over her face. But the I.V line was pulling on my arm and wouldn't allow too much movement without it feeling uncomfortable.

But I made the most of it anyway.

I felt Susannah sigh into my neck and trying not to lay too much pressure across me. I only held her tighter. Trying to infuse some comfort for us both. Now I had her here, I didn't want to let her go. Gently, she pulled away from me slightly, letting me keep my arm wrapped around her back in constant contact. While her own hand stroked down my face. Tracing the scar in my brow and gliding down my flushed cheek. Looking down into my eyes, slowly Susannah lowered her lips to mine, giving me a slow and loving kiss that made me pull her a little closer to me. I only wanted to feel her soft pressure and tender touch. To let it help heal me, that little bit faster.

Unfortunately, she pulled back from me soon after. Noticing my breathless chest rising and falling. Letting her hand fall to rest on above and covering my beating heart. Rising a tempo with her touch and such heartfelt movement. Smiling as my own breath stirred across her cheek. Both actions, that she had never felt of me before. Not in this time, not since we first met. It was a realization, that brought a fresh round of tears to her eyes. And my own.

Before I could stop her, or ask what she was doing, Susannah suddenly pulled away from me. Letting my arm drop from her waist. But before I could protest her pulling away, Susannah climbed up on to the bed beside me. Curling into my side and wrapping an arm across my chest. Making it so our embrace was more accessible and comforting to us both. Barely applying any pressure as she laid beside me. Her soft sighs of contentment, taking me that much closer to the the sleep I could feel myself dropping into again. Comfortable, loved and fulfilled.

For a time, Susannah and I laid in silence together. Letting the sounds of our breathing fill the large echoing room. Relaxed and happy. But as much as I wanted to drop off into sleep - with Susannah wrapped to my side - I knew there was something troubling her slightly. Something she needed to say.

"God, Jesse," She quietly said, breaking the short silence between us. "I didn't know what to do. What to think. Everything was happening so fast, I can't even seem to remember half of it." She broke off, burying her head into my side a little more. "I really thought I was going to lose you. That this was really it and you were gone. All I kept thinking, was of that stupid phrase again and again."

I had let Susannah's quietly spoken fears wash over me and disappear. Not allowing them to take hold of me. I saw no need to keep on to them. I didn't want to let them. It had all turned out right in the end. As turbulent and heartbreaking as it was, I only wanted to think of the one thing that was of most importance. I couldn't bare to remember the stricken grief and love in Susannah's eyes as I leaned across my physical body, to kiss Susannah. To share one last touch of love, we had believed to be for the last time.

We were here together, that meant everything to me.

"What phrase, _querida_?" I asked gently, letting her soothing voice course through me and allow me to relax even more.

Susannah took a deep breath, calming her tremulous emotions. "_If you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you_." She whispered, bringing me back to a state of full alertness with the words she just murmured between us. "It was all I kept thinking as I looked down at you. All I could think as Father D was trying to console me."

The hand that had been stroking Susannah's hair stilled. Her voice and words echoing around my mind, getting stronger and stronger. I had never heard something that was so perfect before. Something that defined and proved of the everything we had been through, to of let us get this far. A speech that spoke and could only possible belong to Susannah and myself. I sometimes believed fate was cruel and unkind. Bestowing riches and glory on the people who don't deserve or waste their treasure and time. Others less fortunate but with more to suffer, scream to the heavens, begging and crying. Asking why they had been given such a difficult and heartbroken road.

I being one of them.

But hearing those words, spoken from the girl who holds my heart and my soul in the palm of her hand. Cherishing and protecting it with all she can, made me realize; we had gone through our heartbreak, denial, pain and self-sacrifices, because it all led up to this one thing. Ending and beginning with this one act and emotion that could never be taken away from us. Even as the seed was sown, letting it bloom into something more powerful and frightening, than either of us could have imagined.

A love, that neither of us ever believed we would ever have the chance to feel. Knowing, seeing and touching all of that, only helps to make it all feel, that much more special and unique. It amazed me, just how right her words rang true to us. A phrase that had been streaming through her mind, as she had believed we were letting go. The one phrase that belied that destiny and course.

What more could I give her, than the knowledge of this.

"It was meant to be, _querida_," I answered eventually, leaning down to whisper it into her ear. My voice holding everything I had just come to realize myself. For the longest time, Susannah said nothing and did nothing in return to my simply said fact. Letting it filter through and impact her, much like it had me. Until I felt the smile grace her beautiful features. Nothing more was needed to be told. Fate had said it all for us.

* * *

**_A/N 2: _**Okay, so this didn't seem as in-depth as the other one, lol. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I think I sapped myself of it all, when I wrote the first hospital scene, hehe. But thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. And please review **:)** Peace!


End file.
